Girl's Best Friend
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: There is a new girl in town and the regular gang meets her and takes her in as one of their own. She makes friends, enemies, all in the first day. Most importantly she makes a best friend out of an uncontrollable and fierce force... a fluffy one at that.
1. New Routine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. If I did there would be some changes XD._

_On with the story._

**Chapter 1: New Routine.**

_**Hinata's POV**_

_I laid in my new bed staring at the ceiling of my new room, in my new home, in this new village. So yeah this is all new to me. I would think this would be a hard change for a 16__1/2__ year old girl like me, but I feel something good is to come of this…I hope._

There was a knock on the door, and before I could answer, my mother peeked her head through my door and frowned at me.

"Hinata get up from your bed. You told me to wake you up early so you could explore the new village, and here I am making you get up! Come on move your lazy butt and get going!" She said clapping her hands together thus making noise.

I groaned. "Ok mother I will be down in a few minutes." I said giving her a lazy smile.

"Alright…you have 10 minutes and it's been 2 so get going!" She said smiling.

"OK OK! I'm moving!" I said laughing at her childish antics.

I got up from my bed and rubbed to rest of my sleep out of my eyes. I stretched my numb limbs and yawned. I walk into my closet and picked out some clothes. I decided to wear some knee length shorts and a black form fitting shirt while throwing a navy blue button down shirt over it just to leave it unbuttoned. I started looking for my black converse and couldn't find them. I shrugged and went into the bathroom to relieve my bladder and then brush my hair and wash my teeth.

I sighed. "This is going to be a long day." I mumbled to myself as I walked down to eat breakfast.

"So Hinata, are you going to try and make friends this year?" She asked me as she set a blueberry waffle in front of me.

I smiled in gratitude. "Um, well…" I trailed off a while in thought.

_I don't know if should start to make friends. All my life I have been this quite, shy girl that would never speak to anyone if not necessary. I had no friends to count on. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Although… I do have to stop stuttering all the time. It's embarrassing._

I came out of my thoughts to see my mom looking at me with a worried expression stapled on her face.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I will try my hardest to make some kind of friend." I suddenly grinned and my mom sighed.

"Oh come on mom! I haven't told you what my thoughts are and you are already irritated?" I shouted accusing her.

She giggled and then smiled warmly at me. "Alright… we shall make a deal Hinata, you may have a dog, but in return you have to make friends and free yourself from that shield you hide behind." She finished the sentence furrowing her brows.

I choked on my last piece of the waffle. Once I got it down I got up and hugged my mother happily. "Oh thank you! I promise I won't let you down!" I said as I got my purse and started walking to the door.

She stopped me. "Hinata wait." She said as she walked towards me with a shy smile.

"Yes? What is it mother?" I said turning towards her.

"I know I make a fuss about having a dog… but know that you are to get one… I would suggest getting a rather large… giant… dog. One that can help your ninja training. You know you have been going soft on those terms." She said seriously.

"Oh…. Uh…. Yeah ok! No problem!" I said hugging her excitedly.

"Be careful out there. Oh and don't forget your cellphone honey. I case you get lost." She said as she went to get it for me.

_This is turning out to be a great day. I finally get to have a dog! A fairly large dog at that! I've always wanted one! I can't wait to get one. But I feel strange… hmm… I'm forgetting something…_

I snapped out of it when my mother came with my cellphone in her hand. Once she gave it to me I snapped my fingers and ran back upstairs to my room.

When I came back my mom was going to ask what was wrong with me but I cut her off.

"Shoes." I said pointing to my feet.

"Oh" She giggled. "It is so unlike you to forget those." She said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Ha Ha… very funny mom." I said as she smiled at me.

"Well I should get going now. I love you bye." I said as I walked outside looking around to my new village.

_Well this is a good start. No one has mocked me yet._

I looked around and found a young pink haired girl walk by me.

"Um, excuse me." I said to the young girl.

She stopped and smiled at me walking to stand in front of me.

"Yes?" She said casually. "Hmm… I have never seen you around here in Konoha before. You must be new here." She said looking at me intently.

"Um… well you are right I am new here. And so far it is all very nice here." I said smiling shyly.

"Well that's great! I'm Sakura Haruno." She said as she reached out to shake my hand.

I reached out and shook it politely. "I am Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you." I said mentally smiling at myself for not stuttering.

I looked at the girl and she seemed to be wearing a short pink skirt and a casual pink shirt with the sleeves cut off. She was wearing some pink converse and her hair was short, up to her shoulders only. I spotted a headband on her head.

_Hmm, that must be her villages headband since it represented the village hidden in the leaf. I remember when I used to wear the headband from my previous village._

I felt my cheeks light up when she saw me staring at the headband.

"You can get one. Oh wait… are you a ninja?" She asked hoping not to hurt my feelings in any way.

"Yes, I am." I laughed at her sigh of relief and she started laughing with me.

"Well are you going to transfer to Konoha High?" She asked hoping I would say yes.

"Well, I don't know… since I got here now in the beginning of summer vacations. I don't know how it is there." I said shyly.

She smiled. "Don't worry one bit Hinata! The school is great! You will certainly love it there!" She said.

"Well, then I guess I'm going to Konoha High this year." I said smiling.

Sakura squealed and then laughed. "That's great! We can…" She trailed off looking down.

I tried to get her attention. Once I did I smiled. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"N-Nothing I was just going to jump to conclusions is all." She said smiling shyly at me.

I laughed. "Don't worry… we _can_ be best friends." I grinned at her slightly.

Her head shot up and she was hugging me next thing I knew. I returned her hugged and she smiled.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"No, thank you Hinata." She said smiling at me.

"So were you headed some where specific?" She asked curiously.

My eyes lit up at remembering what I was out to do. "Well I would say yes… but I don't know where to go around here… I was going to get lost…" I trailed off.

She smiled. "Well where are you headed? I can help you out." She said smiling.

"Well, I was looking for a good place to adopt a dog." I said neutrally.

"I know the perfect place!" She said as she dragged me by my arm. "You'll love it! There are so many dogs to choose from there!" She said with a shine in her eyes.


	2. Just a mellow mood

_**Chapter two: Mellow friend reunion**_.

_(Meanwhile)_

_**Kiba's POV**_

_I sat in my room staring at the wall. I think today is going to be a good day for some reason. Other than the fact I have to clean up my apartment. Ugh… these are the times I regret being so carefree._

I got up and stretched. I walked over to my oversized dog Akamaru and patted his huge head warily. He barked at me and I smiled at him. I knew he was mocking me in my clean up mood.

"I wouldn't mock me if I were you… wait…that didn't make any sense what so ever…whatever…" I said rolling my eyes. "What I was saying was good luck with getting your food" I mocked right back at him.

He got up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh yes. Since I'm going to be busy working on my messed up home your going to have to get your own breakfast. Oh yeah I went there!" I said childishly.

I ate breakfast and started working on my place.

_I wish mom were still here… I actually liked cleaning with her to mess around with…_ I sighed._ I wish I had all of my family back here with me. Except for Hana of course… she was the worst sister could ever ask for. I'm glad she's married and has her own kids to worry about. Mom would be so proud of her if she were still breathing…And if father were still breathing he would be breathing down her neck keeping his eyes on his 'little angel'_ I laughed at my own thoughts.

I kept thinking like that for the rest of the time. Sometimes laughing and others sobbing silently. Before I knew it I had finished cleaning the whole apartment. Leaving it somewhat as clean as a professional maid would have. I smirked and half frowned at my remark.

_Hmm… I should take a well earned walk. And Akamaru has been trapped in this dump for like three days. He needs the exercise. _We_ need the exercise._

Not thinking twice about it I got up and walked to my closet picking out what to wear. I picked out a plain black shirt and my regular jacket and then pulled out some jeans that were faded but still a dark blue with some holes were the knees go. I looked around for my black converse and remembered I had put them in the closet as well. _**A/N: Yeah…I love converse XD.**_

I walked by Akamaru.

"Hey buddy come on we're going on a well earned walk." I said waiting for him to get up.

He just groaned and closed his eyes.

_Your getting way to lazy! You need to stay in shape Akamaru!_ I thought as I scowled at him.

"Move your lazy fat ass from the floor! It's not an option!" I yelled at him harshly.

He got up and growled at me lowly. Then he walked to the door.

"What? That's the only way I was going to get you to move!" I smirked at my fuming dog.

He seemed to roll his eyes and bark to be let out.

"Ha! Admit it! You have gained a few lazy ass pounds!" I said opening the door and walking out.

He looked at me curiously.

"Well actually… I have nowhere in specific to go." I replied assuming that's what he tried to ask.

He sort of shrugged and followed me in my pointless walk. The wind blew softly and I inhaled the fresh scents into my nostrils.

"Ahh…see Akamaru… this is good!" I said slightly looking down at my dog to see him give a doggy grin in defeat. He knew it was for the best.

_Hmm…I'm in a surprisingly good mood today. Maybe I'll meet up with my friends somewhere. I would have to call them. Ugh…yeah… call the love bird express…ugh how come they all get someone and I'm stuck here alone because girls don't like my dogish appearance! Anyway I have to call Naruto which would bring Sakura, Neji that would have TenTen tag along, Shikamaru that would bringTemari, Sasuke that would have Ino at his heels… and then the anti cooties brigade…Shino who prefers being alone is the best way to get around life, Chouji who is engaged with food, Lee…well Lee is a lost case…_

Then I stopped to look at Akamaru to see if he didn't ditch me. He didn't so I kept on thinking.

_Well I guess I can call now…_

I called everyone only to be turned down. Even the Anti Cooties Brigade turned me down! The only ones that agreed were Naruto and Sakura, Neji and TenTen and Sasuke and Ino. At least! We decided to meet at the park. Sakura asked if she could bring along her best friend with her but she was going to meet them in about and hour and Naruto said he had to do some things for Lady Tsunade and would take about an hour or so and then Sasuke remembered he had to fix something in his car and would be done in about 30 minutes but I suggested he take a bath and that way they could all meet at the same time. I called Ino to tell her to meet them in about an hour and she only said there was more time to shop that way.

I sighed and continued my random walk around with a smirk on my face.


	3. New village,New friend,New Dog,New life!

_**Chapter 3: New village, New friend, New Dog, New life!**_

_Hinata's POV_

Sakura had let my arm go when we reached to destination. I smiled a wide smile when I saw all of the adorable dogs.

"Oh and since this is a shelter, you don't have to buy the dog, you just adopt it and give it good home." She said smiling as wide as my smile.

I smiled wider and it threatened to split my face in two. "Oh this is so exciting!" I said.

I looked around for a nice dog when a young man came up to me.

"Good afternoon. May I help you chose out a dog? Or are you looking for a dog with a certain quality? We have our dogs set in different categories because if the way they get along." The young man said smiling brightly at me.

"Well yes actually. I am looking for a fairly large dog. That can be aggressive but that is loyal and kind to it's master." I said very determined.

"Ah, I see." He said thinking to see if he had one like that.

I smiled hopefully.

"Well there is one… but she is a little bit of a pain." He said leading the way to the back of the room.

I looked at him curiously.

"We would have kept her in a large cage but she is fairly big an-…" He trailed off only to come back quickly to the situation. "Oh who am I kidding the dog is HUGE!" He said.

I giggled softly and he turned and smiled at me. I blushed. Oh No. He only smiled wider at me.

"Well I tell you she is a BIG responsibility… and she may cause trouble and destruction…she doesn't really get along with other dogs… I'm just warning you is all." He said smiling.

We reached the end of the room and he held the knob of the broom closet. He turned back at me looking a little concerned. My eyes had gotten very wide.

_In a broom closet? How big is the dog? Dog is an understatement! The horse is more like it! Oh my Dog! I mean God!_

I looked back at Sakura that had followed and had the same expression as I did.

"Well here goes everything." The young man said with a chukle.

He opened the door and motioned for me to enter.

I looked back at Sakura and she nodded saying she would follow me thorugh.

_Well this is it. I'm gonna see the horse behind this door!_

I entered the closet and looked around to see to closet had been changed as a room for a Large dog. I kept looking around… but saw no dog…then out of nowhere the dog was crouched in a pouncing position growling at me. I slowly kneeled down before it. It looked like a Siberian huskey to me, only it was too huge and it was practically completely black if it weren't for the white spot over her aqua eyes and the tip of her tail was white too.

_Wow…she's beautiful. She is definitely an admirable creature. _

The dog got closer to me and I tensed.

_Don't tense Hinata, it only makes the dog more uncomfortable._

I tried to relax only to succeed in time for Sakura to dash out the door…I couldn't blame her…the dog is very intimidating. The dog moved closer but I stood my ground. The dog reached me and got up to it's normal height on all fours. The dog towered over me quite a bit. I froze so the dog could sniff me. It sniffed me and I tried to reach out and pet it gently. The dog flinched then growled at me. I almost yelled.

_Come on Hinata you could do this any time! Your not afraid besides if it attacks you can defend yourself. You're a ninja for crying out loud!_

That brought my confidence up a little. I tried to pet the dog again and it sniffed my hand on its way to the head. It finally let me pet it but it remained growling at me.

After a while the dog relaxed and stopped growling to a point where it sat down next to me. I was grateful and also relaxed. Before I knew it the dog was playing with me and I was laughing.

_I think this is the start of a new beautiful relationship. Now to consider taking her is going to be hard she seems to be a bit of a…troublemaker._ I chuckled._ But I really want this. She can really make me happy. She needs a home…I don't think anyone else would take here in. I need to be a good owner to this dog…my new companion and best friend. _I smiled and got up with the large dog behind me.

I walked outside to be met by the young man.

"Well what do you think…since you came out in one piece." He chuckled.

I thought about all the consequences that may come with the dog…is this really a good idea?

Ha Ha sorry for the cliffhanger but review and tell me what you think…on account of how many good reviews I get the better!

I will let you find out how the relationship of kibahina develops but at least let me know if I'm doing a good job!

Once I see a couple of reviews I will continue right away! I have time!

Remember your opinion counts! Yeah you! The one reading this right now! I like you already!XD

I wont let you down but just review!

Over and out!

-Shadow the Wolf Mistress


	4. Big decisions to make!

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention earlier that Hinata is punk-goth and Kiba is a normal rocker/skater guy. My bad! Oh and Sakura isn't a total diva she's more of a surfer girl. Later on I will let you know about the upcoming characters physical profile XD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (obviously!) or any of the songs that are going to be in this fic! (spoiler XD)**

_**Chapter 4: Big decisions to make!**_

_**Kiba's POV**_

_Well might as well get home and take a shower. I have an hour to do nothing. Might as well do nothing clean._

I walked back home and took the shower only taking up about 8 minutes of my free time. I walked out and looked around in my closet for something nice to wear for the little get together thing.

_Hmm…what should I wear now? Ah who cares!_

I reached in grabbing some random clothes and I set them on my bed. I put on my faded gray t-shirt and threw on a black buttoned up shirt **(A/N: ALL BUTTON UP SHIRTS WILL BE LEFT UNBUTTONED!)** then I put on my black skinny jeans which look rather hot on me and then threw on my black converse.

_Now what to do with my hair? Ugh I kinda regret letting it grow now._

I walked to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I got the brush and started smoothing out the ends of my hair**. (A/N:He let his hair grow out so it can cover the right side of his face and it reached a little under an inch under his ears…I forgot to mention that too. Srry!)**

"Well I guess I'll go with the usual." He said to himself.

He put the brush down and started moving his hands through his hair making it a bit spikey at the tips and he placed his hair over his eye like he would always do.

"Well that's done." He said to himself in the mirror.

I got out of the bathroom and went into my room. I walked to my drawer and opened it. I looked around carefully.

_I wonder where I left that stupid thing._

I found what I was looking for and reached in to get it. Once I got it I walked back to the bathroom.

_Well now I don't need to worry about teachers telling me to remove you._

I leaned in against the sink and stuck my tongue out. I looked at it carefully.

_Yes! It's still there!_

I reached for the small item and dug it into the small hole in the center of my tongue. I looked at my tongue and smiled when I saw the piercing like it once was last summer.

_I love my tongue ring! It's so cool and it makes me feel good. Although I don't know why…_

I exited the bathroom once more and went into my bedroom…again. I sat on my bed and started playing with the piercing in my mouth by sticking it out of my shut mouth and moving it in and out like I always used to. I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes.

"Akamaru wake me up when it's been an hour or so" He said as he trailed off into a cat nap.

_**Hinata's POV**_

"I'll take her." She said to the young man as she walked to the counter to fill in the adoption papers.

_I know it's gonna be hard…but I know this will work out nicely. If it doesn't than Kami I'm screwed!_

I finished the paper work and went back to fetch my dog. I called he over and she was at my side in a flash.

_I should get her a collar. A nice collar. And then I have to find a good name for her._

I walked around the store chatting with Sakura while looking for a good collar. There were a lot of nice collars…but my dog is just so big!

I walked a little more and found a large black spiked collar.

"This is perfect!" I said reaching out to get it.

I walked to the counter again.

"How much?" I asked the young man.

"Actually you get one free item when you adopt a dog here." He said with a faint smirk.

"Oh cool." I said smiling.

"So do you have a good name for her yet?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"Well...I have been thinking about it and…" She trailed off thinking of a good name.

_I guess I should give her a name that suits her personality and physic best._

I stood there thinking of a good name for about minutes.

"I think that Kuroi Ai is a suiting name for her." I said looking at the young man.

"Hmm…If my Japanese isn't as bad as I think…that means Black Love right?" He asked curiously.

"Precisely." I said smiling. "But I don't know if to call her simply Shadow or Zenaku, which means good and evil" I said looking at the counter.

"Well all those names would be great for her!" Sakura said happily.

"Well I guess you could tell me which one suits her best Sakura-san" I said smirking.

"Really? Me?" She said as casually as possible.

"Yeah you." I said. "Well thanks for everything…dude." I said to the young man.

"Your welcome, and my name is Sora…but you can call me sky…considering that's what it means." He said smiling,

"Oh, ok…oh and my name is Hinata by the way" I said.

"That's a nice name" He said.

"Thanks. Well see you around I guess" I said walking away.

"Yeah ok bye…and have a nice day!" He said rolling his eyes.

"You don't like saying it?" I said it more as a statement then a question.

"Nah, but it's part of the job." He said chuckling.

I continued to walk but a thought stopped me.

_He's cool…I wonder how old he really is…_

At that I turned around and faced him.

"Hey…how old are you?" I asked casually.

"I'm eighteen." He answered simply. "Why do you ask?" He asked afterwards.

"I don't know…just curious I guess…Bye." I said walking out of the store.

Alright I think that's enough for chapter 4! I hope you guys liked it! I tried my best to make it better detailed…I found the recent chapters a little confusing.

I promise that in the next chapter KIba and Hinata will encounter! 3

Thanks for reading my fic! Please review!

~Shadow the Wolf Mistress


	5. My life is going goodfor now

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

_**Chapter 5: The get together**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

_I wonder what Sakura and I will do…Oh what about that little get together thing._

"Hey Sakura…didn't you mention a little get together of your friends at the park or something like that?" I asked simply while petting the head of my dog.

She turned and sent a gleaming smile my way.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot Hinata! You are coming with me right?" She asked accusingly.

"Well to tell you the truth…I don't do well in a crowd of people…nether the less people I don't know." I said rubbing my arm nervously.

"Oh that's the point Hina! You can meet new people and enjoy yourself!" She said with a slight frown.

"Um, well I guess it could be a good thing for me…and my mom's nerves." I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by _your_ _mom's nerves_?" She asked curiously.

"Well like I said…I don't socialize very much. I have always been like that…always scared of myself being judged by people…being mocked, disrespected, considered weak…so I never really even tried…and that's why I changed…to being goth…you know intimidating, scary looking, and I also started to train…even if my father banned me from training so that my sister Hanabi could be the heir of our clan. I trained so much and improved…my father decided to give me a chance at being the next leader of the clan. Hanabi hated me for taking her chance at being the leader, she had always been the sronger most bold one of us two, but all that gave a turn and I was on top. I…hate my father for the way he treated me…and my mother wouldn't allow him to treat me like that, so they separated and I left with my mother and my sister stayed with Hiashi to remain heir of the clan…I never wanted to be around people ever again! But I did eventually." I said looking at Sakura. She stared at me ever so intently. She was so caught up in my bio.

"W-Wow. That must've been hard Hinata" She said dazed.

"Yeah well...it was destined for me to have a miserable childhood. I only got to have ONE friend. He was the most reliable caring person I knew. I loved him. And he loved me. We were together for 2 years. And then I had to move away. Koda was so upset he was losing me. I was upset as well. But I had to leave him…" I said my head downcast.

Sakura tried to comfort me by rubbing my shoulder and it worked a little.

"I'm so sorry Hina." She said trying to look at my expression only to see a completely blank face staring at nothing. "Hina?" She said a little worried, but I didn't respond. I was lost in my thoughts.

_Life has been so harsh…so lonely for me…I can't imagine myself being happy anymore…all I have right now is my mother, Sakura and Shadow. I don't want to lose them…or anyone else I find along the way…so it's official…I'm gonna make more friends…and keep them close…like the only place I can be happy is when I'm with them? Maybe…_

"I'm sorry Sakura…I was lost in my thoughts…I'm fine…don't worry about it…"I said giving her a slight smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked stopping me and looking in my face. "It doesn't look like it to me" She said clearing my cheek from a stray tear.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

_Oh damn I didn't realize I was crying…gotta pull myself together._

I cleared my face from the tears and sniffled a couple of times. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes and cleared my mind from all memories and negative thoughts.

"Yes I am fine." I smiled. She seemed to calm down.

"Well ok…so are you coming?" She asked calmly.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Great." She said happily.

"Well I guess I should go home to my mom for a quick sec and shower" I said.

"Yeah me too. Oh and bring your dog with you" She said glancing at her.

"Yeah ok, oh and by the way I named her Shadow…but…I'll give her a training name…I think I'll name her Kuroi…so she knows when I'm serious" I said glaring at her so she would know what I meant and she reacted by laying on the ground and whimpering.

"Good girl Shadow." I said to praise her obedience.

"Hmm, good method Hinata." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I've used it on other dog's…I had a part time job as a 'dog whisperer'…it pais really good and it was something I enjoyed…dogs were my only real friends before I found Koda." I said petting Shadow.

"That sounds nice." She said. "Dog's aren't really my thing…not that I don't like them…but they don't like me." She said seriously.

I laughed.

"What? It's so true!" She said while laughing.

"Ok Ok we need to get going" I said as I looked at the direction of my house realizing there was a small forest not too far from it.

_Hmm…I never saw that there…I guess I'll check it out later…_

"Yeah ok…but give me your cellphone number" She said taking out her pink and black iPhone.

"Ok…Oh hey we almost have the same cell." I said casually while taking out my purple and black iPhone.

We traded cells and typed in each others numbers and then switched back.

"ok see ya later Hina…oh and be quick we only have…" She looked at her cellphones clock and her eyes widened. "…20 minutes! Ok bye!" She said running off at full speed.

"She runs fast…she must run a lot in her ninja training…just like me" I said to my dog.

She barked a response wagging her tail.

"Alright he gotta go home Shadow" I said while starting my way home.

She barked and crouched down.

_Oh god does she really wanna take me on her back? There is only one way to find out._

"Do you really want to take me on your back?" I asked.

She barked and wagged her tail.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said while getting on her back. My stomach turned when she got back to her normal height. My feet where about 2 feet away from the ground.

"So you should know where to go from the strongest scent you get from me right?"

She barked and took off in the direction of my house at full speed. It only took her 6 minutes to get there. Luckily we weren't that far from my house.

I got off of my dog and looked for the keys.

_Aw shit I left them inside room! I gotta call her the old fashioned way._

"MOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I heard her yell 'coming' from upstairs and waited like 1 minute till she opened the door.

"I was just coming out of the shower! You left the damn keys again?" She asked as I walked in and I turned to look at her giggling.

"Yes mother I left the cursed keys in my room once more." I said laughing.

"You really gotta work on that honey." She said fixing her wet hair.

"Yep" I replied as I plopped on the two people couch.

"So where's your dog? Don't tell me you didn't find one honey" She said looking at me a little worried.

"Yeah I did, shes right the-" I looked around and couldn't see her…I started to panic. "Mom open the door please." I said as calmly as possible.

She opened the door and sitting right outside was Shadow staring at the floor.

"Shadow come inside girl" I said from the couch.

She just looked at me and wagged her tail. I tried calling her the same way again and again. She would just stare at the inside of the house.

_I wonder whats wrong with her. Does she feel insecure? She doesn't like it here? Is she scared of my mother? Hmm…I wonder._

"Shadow it's ok girl. No one is going to hurt you." I said getting up and standing a few feet from the door.

She got up and took a step forward. That's good.

"Come on girl. It's ok. I promise." I said.

She walked a little forward and sniffed the air. I looked at my mom and she was tense.

"Mom, calm down. She can sense that your tense. Try calling her in yourself" I said looking at the dog.

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Shadow. Shadow come in please. Here girl, come on." She said with a cooing tone.

Shadow lowered her head and came in. She walked towards my mom and sniffed her. She did that for 3 minutes and her tail perked up.

"See Shadow, I'm not gonna hurt you." She said petting Shadows head carefully and Shadow wagged her tail. "Well that's good. So I see you named her Shadow. That's a nice name."

"Yeah I did. Hey mom my friend Sakura invited me to the park to meet a couple of her friends. I hope it's ok that I go." I said sitting on the couch again.

Her face lit up immediately. "Oh yes Hinata you know that's perfectly fine by me!" She said.

"Ok great. Well imma show Shadow up to my room, show her her part of her room and imma take a shower"

"Ok alright honey go right ahead" She said with a smile.

"Come on Shadow!" I said running upstairs up to my room with Shadow right at my heels.

I opened the door and Shadow didn't hesitate to enter.

_Must be the strong scent of me in my room._

"Ok Shadow you sleep in the upper left corner of the room" I said pointing to said place.

Shadow went to the corner and sniffed around. The she went to my bed and started to sniff the covers. She must've thought it was another dog. My bed sheets were all wolves, the pillow cases and the blankets. The bed spread was black with a black wolf running in the snow, the wolf was beautiful cuz it was black, my favorite color and it's eyes were aqua blue.

"Relax, their not real Shadow" I said petting her. "I'm gonna take a shower, don't brake anything and if you gotta go just run out and bark frantically at the front door so my mom will open, got it?" I asked her.

She barked then wined.

"I know I'm strict but it's the only way you can stay up here with me." I said.

She growled at me.

"Kuroi! Follow the orders!" I said firmly.

She lowered her head but made a huffing sound.

"Good girl, I'll be back quickly." I said as I grabbed my towel and ran into the bathroom.

_**Kiba's POV (meanwhile)**_

I lay in my bed and I hear a faint noise causing me to stir in my bed. I heard the noise again and I groaned. The noise stopped. All of a sudden there is a weird wet feeling in my hand. My eyes flew open and I jumped up to land sitting in my bed. I look around with sleep in my eyes to see Akamaru licking the hell out of my hand.

"What?" I yell.

He sat down and looked at the clock on the wall. He whimpered and looked at the clock again.

_What the hell are you talking about? The clock? Its only been 45 minutes since I went to sleep! Why'd you wake me up Akamaru?...Wait…the clock, 45 minutes, Akamaru wake me up…oh the get together! Now I remember!_

I got up and rubbed the sleep put of my eyes and then stretched.

"Thanks for waking me up boy!" I said while waling downstairs to the exit, I got my cellphone and wallet and grabbed my keys and walked out shutting the door.

I heard whimpering from inside.

_Gah what the hell? How much can it hurt…sure Akamaru can tag along._

I opened the door to see Akamaru waiting at the door.

"Come on boy!" I said and he slipped past me quickly. I grinned. "Ok we have 15 minutes to get there. We have time" I said as I began to run towards the park. We arrived at the park and sat at the bench near the gates to the park.

_Now to wait. I doubt anyone is going to be here_ _considering there are only 8 minutes left to get here on time…_

_**Hinata's POV**_

I took a quick shower in cold water since summer really has a biting sun. I came out and opened my closet. I looked around and found a black shirt with a wolf on it, it had it's sleeves ripped off. I grabbed my black mini skirt and I got my black converse. I looked around for my net leggings but I couldn't find them so I went to my hair. I started to pull it up to a simple bow. I looked at myself and nodded a no. So I just let my hair fall back down. My hair was really long, it reached to my lower back so it was tiring to comb it. I got a purple cherry blossom hair pin and put that on. I reached in my drawers looking my eyeliner and stumbled across my old tongue-ring and bellybutton-ring. I took them out and put them on. And then I found the leggings I them on and put my shoes on. I found my eyeliner and put it on. I like to put a lot on so my eyes looked intimidating since my eyes were lavender.

"Well what do you think Shadow?" I asked her.

She barked happily and wagged her tail.

"Well that's good" I said. "Now to make you look good" I said grabbing my purse from my bed. I reached in and pulled out her collar. I walked towards her and put it on and stepped back to get a good look.

"You look good…but you look like a dude." I said looking around in my room spotting a purple skull hair pin, the skull had a black bow on it. I clipped it on the side of the collar.

"It looks great!"

I sat on my bed and started petting the dog when my phone started vibrating. I got it and looked at the ID. I got a text from Sakura. I read it.

**Sakura: Hey grrl u almost ready?**

**Me: Yeah I just finished w/ Shadow.**

**Sakura: U wanna meet up sumwhere?**

**Me: Sure but where?**

**Sakura: Hmm…u know wut I'll just go pick u up at ur place k?**

**Me: K c ya then XD.**

**Sakura: K baii!**

I shut the phone and walk out with the keys the purse and my cell.

"Mom I'm outta here!" I said walking down the stairs to see my mom on the couch.

"Ok but don't be here too late. And no fights…just in case."

"I wont so don't worry. And I already got everything this time." I said putting the things away.

"Alright! Watch out for Shadow though." She said.

" 'K mom bye!" I said walking outside to wait for Sakura.

_I hope this turns out ok. I don't wanna fight and send off a bad impression on the first meet up. I'm kinda excited for this to come out smoothly. I hope nothing goes wrong…like a memory popping out…like…Koda…no stop it! That's the past now! You have to think of whats going to happen and not what already did._

"Hey HIna!" Sakura said as she walked up to me.

I jumped and almost punched her.

"Oh god sorry. I was just thinking and you startled me…" I said frantically.

"It's ok now come on! Were gonna be late…we are late! We only have 8 minutes to get there on time!" She said dragging me to the park.

By the time its been 5 seconds we were sprinting to the park. I wondered how she could wear only two colors and never get tired of them. She wore a pink tube top with no design other than the black words that said 'surfers rock your beach' and she wore a black miniskirt with her pink and black converse. And her short hair was let loose with a pink and black cherry blossom.

_Pink and black, pink and black, pink and black! Wow!_

We reached the entrance and we stopped to catch our breath.

Well thanks for reading! I hope you liked this one! I tried to make it as long as possible!

Please review if you read it so I can know you want to read the rest!

ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw!

~Shadow the Wolf Mistress


	6. Ouch! The New girl knows violence!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters. I do NOT own any of the songs that might appear in this fic. I ONLY own the fics idea! Just to make it clear.**

_**Chapter 6: Ouch! That has got to hurt!**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

_Man…I hope that Sakura's friends like me. I don't really know how to act when I get there. M-Maybe coming here w-wasn't the best idea I've had a-and I thi- No! Stop it Hinata! Get a hold of yourself! Act like yourself be cool and don't stutter! Now move!_

"Come on Hinata we only have 2 minutes!" Sakura said straitening her shirt.

"Ok but, do you mind telling me why there is such hurry?" I asked fixing my hair.

"There is always a competition between my friends to see who gets here first…there is no real reason…it's just always been like that." She answered while opening the gate.

"Oh" I answered dumbly.

"Oh wait! I have to wait for my boyfriend!" She said stopping at the entrance.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" I asked as normally as possible.

"Yeah. His name is Na-"She stopped and squeaked when two manly arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy answered rather loudly.

I looked at him intently. Naruto was very tall about 5'8" leaving me in the dust since I was about 5'5" and a half. He was blonde with beautiful blue eyes. He dressed rather oddly though. He wore faded blue jeans with a hole here and there and he also had a plain black shirt with an orange button up shirt over it. And he had black and orange high tops. Nice. His hair was spiked up everywhere. Cute. His skin was really tan just like Sakura's. I hadn't noticed. Probably from being at the beach so much.

"Nice to meet you…um…" He said extending a hand towards me.

"Oh u-um Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga" I said shaking his hand.

Shadow barked and he flinched.

"Whoa…big dog! Looks like Akamaru! Cool" He said.

"Yeah. She's my dog, her name is Shadow." I said petting her head.

"Cool. Does she bite?" He asked.

"Yea-…I don't really know…I got her today…but she is VERY aggressive and shy…haha just like her owner." I said.

"Oh well good to know." He said laughing. He had a nice smile.

"Well I guess we should get going or Kiba is going to have a cow!" Sakura said.

"Oh wait there comes Neji and his gf TenTen." Naruto said.

"Yep their them alright!" Sakura said.

As they got closer I scanned them. The girl had her hair tied up in long pig tails. She wore a plain dark brown shirt with a black vest over it a rather form fitting vest on at that. And she wore some baggy knee length shorts that were also brown. She had dark brown eyes and her skin was a creamy color. Unlike me that was paler than milk. And she also had black high tops with a red rose on it. Her bf wore practically the same thing. The shorts were the same only not so tight and they were black. He had a black t-shirt with the words 'Save the trees! No homework means no trees get cut down for paper!'. I laughed. He had the same shoes as his gf only no rose. His eyes are amazing! They are sterling gray! And he had shaggy skaterish hair. His skin was slightly lighter than TenTen's.

"Their skaters aren't they?" I asked in a whisper towards Naruto.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He whispered back.

"I can get a good idea on how a person is like from what they wear. Like you and Sakura are surfers so you are friendly and careless. Neji and TenTen are bold and fun, funny and cooky. From what Sakura told me Ino is a snooty diva. She and I are not going to get along with her" I whispered back.

"No one does. Ino is too snooty and she has a huge crush on Kiba which is nasty because she is a diva and Kiba is a rocker like you." Sakura said.

"Mmm. Good to know." I said.

"Hey guys!" The girl said. "I see we have a new girl in the village! Awesome!. I'm TenTen." She said extending a hand towards me. She is a nice girl.

"Hinata Hyuuga" I said taking her hand.

"I'm Neji. Nice to meet ya Hinata." He said with a sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you guys too." I said. "Ok so are there any more people I should expect?" I said laughing.

"Nah. Just three." Sakura said.

"JUST three? Oh yeah practically nothing!" I said sarcastically.

"Well actually…just four." Naruto said.

"Four?" Neji asked.

"Yeah…I kinda invited Gaara over."

"Gaara?" They said in unison.

"Yeah…give the guy a chance…sure he may be creepy and scary and doesn't speak much…but he is just like any other one of us." Naruto said hiding behind me. I stiffened.

"U-uh…the more the merrier?" I said trying to defend Naruto.

"Well I guess it's ok" Neji said.

"Yeah sure ok fine." They said in unison.

Naruto moved from behind me.

"Great!" He said.

"There they come…looks like they caught up on their way here." Neji said.

"Yeah. There is Gaara at the far end and Sasuke and Ino coming this way." TenTen added.

They were right. Ino had a baby blue mini skirt on. She had a white tube top on, with baby blue flowers on it. For what seemed to be shoes for her were high heeled boots that were completely white. Looked like they polished them. Her hair was long and blonde so it was tied up in a high ponytail. She had only 2 piercings, the one on her ears and what seemed to be on her bellybutton since there was a slight bump on her shirt. All thanks to my byakugan enhanced I could see that. The boy next to her…what was it?...Sasuke…yeah him…he looked neutral…he is a goth it is plain as day in his expression that he is…and man-o-shibits is he gorgeous!

I blushed that thought.

_Why do I have to be so bad near guys? Damn it!_

"That Ino girl looks like a total bitch…" I said to Sakura.

"She is…no one likes her much…she's our friend… but that doesn't mean we like her…she is Kiba's fangirl…" She said and then shivered.

"Wow is she that bad?" I asked.

"Yeah she is…and she's the dumb type of blonde." Naruto said in his defense to being a blonde.

They arrived and Ino stared me up and down for a second then smiled wickedly.

"Hey…thanks for waiting up for us." Sasuke said.

"Yeah…we didn't want to arrive with her alone…" Gaara said pointing his thumb towards the blonde.

"We understand completely." Naruto said.

"So I see we have a new girl for the gang." Sasuke said reviewing me.

"Yeah…she is new to the village…I met her this morning and we totally clicked…you guys are going to love her." She said smiling.

"Looks like she's a good girl." Gaara said.

"You can be surprised." I said in a low tone.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga." I said shaking their hands…including Ino's.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said casually.

"My name is Gaara." He said looking at the ground.

"My name is Ino." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, I know." I said smartly. She narrowed her eyes.

_This is the beginning of a beautiful rivalry._

"Alright lets get into the park…We have less than 50 seconds to get there on time" Sakura said.

As we came in Naruto spotted Kiba on the nearest bench. We started walking towards him and Ino caught up to me.

"Is that…thing yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is my dog Shadow." I answered.

"Oh great another mutt friend for Akamaru" She said casually.

That pissed me off.

"What did you just say?" I said in a dark tone.

"Um, n-nothing. I said she's …big…" She said. "But I prefer smaller dog's like Pinky." She said.

"Like what?" I said looking at her.

"Pinky…my Chihuahua." She said pulling out a small dog from her purse.

"Oh my god you keep a rat in your purse?" I said jokingly, everyone seemed to hear that including Kiba since we reached him by that time. He laughed… hard. She gasped.

"It's not a rat, he's my dog!" She said mad.

"HE? Poor thing! It's not even a girl and you named it Pinky? What is wrong with you woman!" I said.

"Nothing!" She yelled.

"Ok Ok calm down…your shaking…or is it your ra- I mean dog?" I laughed at that.

"Ok I think your conversation has come to an end!" Kiba said shaking my hand.

I felt shivers crawl up my spine. Weird.

"Hi…I'm Ki-." I cut him off.

"Kiba Inuzuka…I know. I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"Well, nice to meet you." He said.

Sakura explained everything to him about me being new and all.

"So who is that over there?" Kiba asked pointing towards Shadow.

"Oh that's Shadow. She's my dog." I answered.

"Oh well that's cool…shes perfect for Akamaru…a dog he can play with without hurting it." He said looking at Ino's rat.

I laughed.

Shadow walked towards Akamaru and tried to sniff him. Akamaru bared his teeth and lunged at her. She rolled out the way safely. When she got up she crouched and lunged at him. He moved on time and scratched at Shadows side and hit. Shadow used the time to bite at his left paw. He winced in pain and bite at Shadows neck gripping at her fur luckily. She winced loudly. She rolled over pain and all to make Akamaru fly over her and make him wince again.

"She's not gonna win! Akamaru is too strong!" Kiba said trying to get close to them.

"You can be surprised…she isn't weak…and she's is going to be in training to get better." I said defending her.

"Maybe not strong enough..." He said and then called his name to no avail. " It's no use… I can get in without getting my face ripped off!" He said backing away. I did the same.

Akamaru got back on his paw but winced when he set his left paw to the ground. It was bleeding. Shadow crouched down and blood dripped from her neck.

Neji walked to my side.

"You have to stop them…they are both hurt real bad." He said.

"Yeah you should…or that mutt of yours wont make it a doy with a new family." She said mockingly.

I had enough. I walked straight up to her face.

"You think I don't fucking know that? Why don't I just throw your rat there for a chew toy? Maybe that will distract them!" I yelled at her. Everyone froze.

"You wouldn't dare!...Your just a poser like the rest." She said coldly. You do that to get attention. You have a lonely life!" She said. Sakura gasped . She knew I drew the line. And Ino crossed it at that moment.

"A lonely life? Yeah I do have a lonely life! A miserable life! My father hates me! My cousin hates me! My sister hates me! Everyone thinks I'm strange! I have no friends until now! I live my mother all alone traveling from place to place! And you just met me and say a lonely life because you fucking felt like it! Your just a spoiled bitch!" I yelled trashing my arms around.

"Yeah…it's written all over your face…your such a loser…" She said.

My eyes watered and a single tear escaped.

"Aw did I make you cry?" She said mocking me.

"Ino stop it!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah back off!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh shut up Naruto! And don't defend her Kiba I'm your girlfriend not her!"

He opened his mouth to tell her off but I grabbed her arm tightly.

"Hey hands off" She said slapping my hand off.

"Who do you think you are?" She yelled again raising her hand to slap me.

"What are you going to do with that? Are you going to slap me? Ok let me get this straight…your gonna slap me and that will leave a red mark and sting for like what? 2 minutes? So your putting up your poorly manicured hand aga-." She cut me off.

_Tap!_

She slapped me.

"I was trying to say against the fist that will you give you a black eye." I said coolly.

"Punching is for guys" She said rolling her eyes.

"I may have forgot to mention I'm a tomboy…" I said lifting me fist.

She turned and started running away.

"Oh no you don't!" I said running after her.

"Go Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah go beat the shit outta her !" The rest said.

I caught up to her and tackled her. She yelled. I grabbed her by the hair and punched her square in the nose! She yelled more. I punched her in the eye and she yelled louder. The others ran up to us. I kept tugging at her hair and kicked her side with my knee. Kiba was staring at me with a smirk on his face. The parks guard ran up to me and lifted me off of the blonde girl that was messed up.

"Young lady! Stop this!" He said trapping my arms tightly. "You are making people complain!" He said.

"I-I'm sorry…she just made me a-and I j-just had to!" I tried my old innocent self. "I'm sorry…my training got too carried away."I lied.

"Oh…training…well please…try training someplace else young lady." He said giving me a suspicious look.

I smiled sweetly. "Yes officer…I'm sorry again." I said.

Sorry for the late update!

ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw!

Again I am so sorry for the wait! But I tried hard on this! I was about to have writers block but I pulled through for you guys!

~Shadow the Wolf Mistress


	7. Apologies? I think not!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and blah blah blah u know the rest!**

_**Chapter 7: Apologies? I think not!**_

_**Kiba's POV**_

_I watched her as she fought with that bitch. She was amazing. No one has ever snapped like that under Ino's bitchiness. I have always wanted to teach her a lesson. And now Hinata arrives and in less than an hour has her regretting ever being born! And the way she got away with the fight. I guess that's what she meant by 'you can be surprised'…but man that was fucking awesome!_

The guard turned to her once more.

"No worries. Just be more careful." He said waving it off.

"And as for you young girl. You might wanna check out that nose of yours…I saw how she hit you…a blow of that force can break it easily." He said walking away.

"What? Your just gonna let her get away with it? She beat me up and that's all you can say?" Ino screeched.

"Like she said she just got carried away. Your just lucky she didn't hit you with her gentle palm with her byakugan. You would be screwed now." He said casually.

"How do you know about my technic's?" Hinata asked him.

"I can tell by the color of your eyes. I worked with someone like that. If I didn't know any better I would say your Hiashi's girl. But I doubt he can raise a daughter as strong as you." He said smiling at Hinata.

She smiled weakly.

"Yeah…he can't…I am his daughter…and I'm sorry again for the fight…it won't happen again." She said in a low tone.

"Well alright. Have a nice afternoon." He said walking away.

"Ugh! You owe me such an apology!" Ino said as she got up.

"If anyone owes an apology it's you. I'm not going to apologies to you in this lifetime!" She answered to her.

"You can't just leave me like this Hyuuga!" She said.

"Sure. You want another black eye or a tooth punched out?" She said facing her.

"NONE! UGH!" She said walking off once she retrieved her purse.

"What a bitch!" Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah" I answered with a smile.

"You guys I'm real sorry for that. I didn't mean to snap that badly." She said looking to her feet.

"Are you kidding! I'm sure you thought her the lesson we all wanted to teach her!" Naruto said giving her a knuckle-touch.

"Yeah. That was really cool. And it got loads off my back just seeing it!" I said.

"You did us all a favor Hinata" Gaara said in his dark creepy voice.

"Yeah totally." Sakura said.

"So you have nothing to apologize for Hina." Neji said.

"So don't sweat it." TenTen said with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"Thanks guys" Hinata said with a happy smile.

_**Hinata's POV**_

_I know deep down it wasn't something I should have done to her at such short notice. But once my fist connected to her nose I felt like a thousand of my sins were forgiven at that moment. It was the best thing I had felt since I left my father…_

"It look's like Akamaru and Shadow agreed that they got off on the wrong foot." Kiba said looking at the dogs.

Both of them where licking each other's wounds. That's a relief.

"Yeah. That's great." I said smiling at him.

_He's so cute…_

"Well I should get going before my siblings come looking for me." Gaara said walking away. "Oh and…thanks for beating the shit out of Ino, Hinata…it really made my day." He said with a quick smirk.

"Well that's a first…" Kiba said.

"Well…we should get going too…We wanna catch a flick at my house so see ya tomorrow you guys." Sakura said hauling Naruto with her.

"Me and Neji still have time to check out a cool skatepark they reopened so we'll catch up later" TenTen said.

"I have to go help my brother fixing the car…he has no patience for those kinds of things…"See ya soon Hina" Sasuke said walking out to the parking lot.

"K' Bye Sasuke!" I said as he left.

"Well that was weird…" Kiba said.

"What was?" I asked him sitting down next to him on the bench.

"They suddenly left all at the same time…with something to do…" He said smiling at me.

I smiled back and accidently stared at him.

"What?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing…it's just that your not like other guys…you have wolfish traits…" I giggled. He was so cute.

"Oh and does amuse you Lady Hinata?" He said smirking. "Do I look like a strange phenomenon to you?" He asked going cross-eyed.

I laughed.

"Well, no. It just makes you look adorable." I said giggling at his responsive expression.

"Adorable?" He repeated rather dumbly. "That's a new one…and in a way a first…I've always been 'weird looking' or 'ugly' _because _of my wolfish traits…"He said looking downcast.

"Well…you're a hot guy with adorable wolfish traits." I said.

He looked at me with a big toothy smirk on his face.

"Thanks Hinata. For the record your really hot too." He said looking into my eyes.

I gasped "Thanks!" I said excitedly.

"No problem. The truth is always supposed to be told right?" He said laughing.

"Yeah. It is." I said laughing along.

"I'm glad I met you today Hinata." Kiba said looking at me shyly.

"I feel the same way. You're a really cool guy." I said.

Then my phone rang. It was the song "Tokio Drift" By the teriyaki boyz.

_Mom._

"Hello." I answered. Kiba continued singing the song in a funny manner.

I laughed.

"What's up mom?" I asked.

"_How's it going? Have you gotten in any fights?" She asked._

"Um….maybe one…" I answered.

_She groaned. "Honey! It was supposed to be a fresh start!" She yelled._

"She deserved it!" I said in a whiny tone.

Kiba leaned in. "It's true she did deserve it Mrs. Hyuuga." He said slyly.

"_ohhh Hinata is that a boy? Ohhh tell me all about him!" She yelled loudly._

Kiba heard.

"Mooom!" I groaned.

"Yes Hinata tell your mother about the fine young lad!" Kiba said smirking and leaning towards the phone.

"Kiba!" I pushed his face away.

"Oh come on!" He said leaning to the phone his mouth near mine so he can speak through the hole. "She is totally in to me Mrs. Hyuuga! She can't stop staring at me!" He managed to say before I bumped his head with my fist.

"Ow that fucking hurt!" He yelled.

"_Hmm the foul language is a turn off don't you think?" She said mockingly._

"Sorry Mrs. Hyuuga" He said.

"_It's ok" She laughed. "Well Hinata I just wanted to check up on you but I realized it's getting rather late and tomorrow is another day. I think it's time for you to get home. Please try to get here before 9:00…that gives you half an hour to get here. And be careful on your way back." She said._

"K' Mom" I said closing the phone.

I looked at Kiba on the ground and laughed.

"Sorry" I said pulling him up.

"Ok….but you didn't have to push me like that…" He mumbled.

I laughed.

"So you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Yeah I would like that." I said smiling.

"k." He simply replied.

"Shadow! Here." I said and Shadow came to my side a little lazily… "Hey girl are you ok? Oh you didn't lose too much blood did you?" I said worriedly.

She barked and lagged her tail.

"Well ok then." I said. Kiba called Akamaru and he limped his way towards us.

"Hey boy. Your paw can't handle the walk. Go straight home, I'll be back real soon." He said petting his head.

Akamaru barked and started his way back to his home.

Kiba, Shadow and I walked to my place and we had a little conversation of what music we liked. Turns out we have a lot in common. Once we got home I introduced him to my mother and a while later he left.

I walked to my room after taking a shower and changing into my Pj's. I cleaned Shadow up and then I plopped down into my bed. I closed my eyes so I could fall asleep.

_Hmm, I really liked Kiba. He's a real cool guy…kinda like my old boyfriend…I miss him…_

I fell asleep.

_**Kiba's POV**_

_I did everything that needed to be done…why do I feel as if I forgot something real important? Oh!_

I got off my bed and reached into my drawer and pulled out my cell phone. I put it on vibrate and put it under my pillow. I always did that in case someone called and it wouldn't wake Akamaru. I laid on my bed finally.

_Man…I hope I see Hinata tomorrow…I really liked her…_

And with that I fell asleep waiting anxiously for tomorrow. 

I'm so srry I kept you waiting so long!

Don't hate me! I tried to make up for the lost time here!

And sorry for all those Ino lovers out there! XD

ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw!

Again srry for the wait…but whats next is gonna be real nice and cool!

~Shadow the Wolf Mistress


	8. VERY IMPORTANT TO READ: A N

Okay... I am very aware that it's been more than two years I've updated this story. Just to let you all know, throughout these two years, I've only gotten about two reviews afterward. BUT... I think I'll continue it ONLY if you all are okay with extremely drastic changes.

You see, throughout these two years, I've changed and originally I based Hinata on me a bit as to being rocker/goth and such. I re-read my story and was upset with myself for how confident I made Hinata, it's entirely out of character and I don't like that. I also hate that I made all of the people couples, it closes so many doors for me and those doors lead to playgrounds for my imagination. So basically, I want you all to forget they were together, though I don't think it's necessary for the activities they did together need to be forgotten. It's up to you all.

I also did the same with Neji. He's so stoic and a little boring and I made him completely the opposite which I wonder why. I guess I thought it was fun at the time and such. The same goes for Sasuke and Gaara of course but I had to change them in order for this to work.

I also hate the slang I used such as 'imma' and the lack of commas and proper punctuation, I apologize for that and the terrible grammar. I was a terrible writer at the age of 13 I guess. I think it's safe to say that I've gotten better with time and practice. Everyone does.

So if you are all okay with it, I'm going to make a few changes but hopefully the story will remain the same for you all and maybe you'll like it better that way.

It's been... ironically two years since I watched Naruto, I had gotten sick of it but now I'm back into it and motivated to write more of this story which according to the reviews aren't all that bad. I'll try to add some Japanese to it such as the names "Sakura-chan" "Kiba-kun" "Tsunade-sama" and "Hai" "Arigatou" and things like that. Hopefully I won't forget that part.

Also, this is important, I will write this entirely in general point of view, I find it to be easier and now I will use line breaks to indicate a change of scene or a point of view in some way. You'll understand.

I hate myself for rushing Kiba and Hinata into things, it's something that I simply HATE with a passion so from now on it's going to be slow and you won't believe this but, this story is going to take so many twists and turns, you'll need a barf bag. Expect the unexpected is all I'm telling you. This story is now subject to DRASTIC changes but it'll still be enjoyable to all of you, trust me, I know what I'm doing here.

Also, I noticed how I cut up ONE DAY into seven chapters. I'm so ashamed of myself in that matter. It won't happen again, I promise. I mean, I will cut up a day into maybe two chapters just to create suspense ;) But no more than that unless it's extremely necessary.

I re-read the reviews and I just wanted to say that I KNOW that Neji and Hinata are cousins but I decided not to make them cousins so this story would work and quite frankly, I like Neji so I didn't want them to have a rivalry.

I know this isn't necessary to say but this story is a bit alternate universe. I know you all noticed because of the clothing and the cellphones and such.

Please give this story and me a chance, it would make me happy! :D Wow, I came off as a serious, strict and boring person in this disclaimer in my opinion, lol. I'm actually very childish and goofy and fun! :)

So yeah, sorry this was so freaking long and thank you so much for reading this everyone! :3


	9. Nosebleeds

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**A/N: If you skipped the Authors Note, I suggest you turn back and read it. It's really, extremely, ridiculously important! Like, seriously, do it or you won't understand and single thing in the next chapters to come.**_

* * *

Hinata woke up to the sound of whining. She sat up abruptly and switched on her reading lamp. "Shadow, are you okay?" She whispered.

She heard movement and tried to focus her sleepy eyes. She looked closely and saw Shadow at her bedside with her head resting on the bed. She whimpered and then huffed.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" Hinata asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Shadow only sighed and stared at her masters face. "What is it?" Hinata asked, wondering what could be wrong with her dog. She looked over at the digital alarm clock and it read _2:35 a.m._

Hinata sighed and got up from the bed and out of her room. Shadow followed her all the way down to the kitchen where Hinata served herself a glass of water and then sat on the sofa. Shadow sat in front of her on the floor and stared at her intently. Hinata was a little spooked, "What?" She asked skeptically. Shadow licked her lips and leaned her head toward her master.

Hinata titled her head in confusion. She knew that Shadow was trying to tell her something but she didn't quite get it. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my Lord! Oh, Shadow, I'm so sorry! I forgot!" She panicked as she ran into the kitchen and frantically pulled the door open and searched for something.

She pulled out a plastic tray with a chicken in it. Most of the meat was still on the bird but it was a few days old, not too tasty but dogs have little sense of taste and it won't do her any harm. She also pulled out a bowl with sticky rice that was in the same condition of the chicken and threw it in with the chicken. She stuffed the food into the microwave and heated it up. As the food got heated, she found a bowl and filled it with water. The microwave went off and she pulled it out, putting both bowls on the floor.

Shadow was already eating before the bowl touched the ground. Hinata felt so terrible, "Shadow, I'm so sorry I forgot to feed you, I don't know what I was thinking! I promise it won't happen again! Just for today I'm feeding you this but it isn't very healthy for a nin dog so I'll go out and buy you special dog food today, I promise." She said as she sat on the ground near her dog but not too close, she knew dogs needed space when eating.

In a matter of minutes the chicken was gone, nothing but grease left in the bowl. She didn't really eat the rice, she left most of it untouched. She drank some water as Hinata washed the dishes quickly.

"Hinata?" Came her mothers slurred voice.

"Yes, mother?" She asked innocently.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Um, I was hungry so I came down for a midnight snack." She said.

"At three in the morning?" She sniffed the air, "And you had chicken?" She asked in doubt.

"Um... H-Hai. Go on back to bed, mom." She said, shooing her mother back upstairs.

Once her mom was safely in her bed, Hinata trudged into her room and waited for Shadow to walk in before shutting the door. She dropped herself into the bed, grabbed her iPod and turned it on.

_Human Being by: Van Halen _blasted through her earphones. She laid down, closed her eyes and bobbed her head to the music until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

_BUUZZZZZ!_

Hinata jumped out of her skin and angrily reached for her phone that was on her bed. She yanked out an earphone that was currently playing _Your Time has Come by Audioslave._ She didn't even look at the called ID, who'd be calling her at this time?

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"_Hi. Were you sleeping?" _

"Hai. Who is this?" She asked dumbly and she sounded irritated.

"_It's Sakura. Sorry I woke you then. Are you feeling alright?"_

"Hai, I feel fine. Why do you ask?" She asked curiously.

"_Because you're still sleeping at noon." _She said.

Hinata glanced at her alarm clock and was dumbfounded, "Strange that my mother didn't come in to wake me." She said more to herself.

"_Well, I was wondering if you had anything planned for tonight." _She said with excitement clear in her voice.

Hinata shrugged, "Not until now, no." She said, "What do you have in mind, Sakura?" She asked curiously.

"_I was thinking of giving you a tour of Konoha and maybe grabbing a bite at Ichiraku's."_ She said happily.

"Ichiraku?" Hinata asked.

"_It's a nice little place to eat great ramen."_ She explained, _"You'll love it."_

"Sounds great, Sakura. At what time should we meet and where?" She asked.

"_I'll come by for you at about... seven? The streets aren't so busy at that time." _

"Sounds good. See you then." Hinata said. She waited for Sakura to say her goodbyes and then ended the call.

Hinata got out of bed and did her normal morning routine. When she finished with her shower she put on a pair of black knee length pants, a fishnet undershirt, a black t-shirt and wrapped bandages around her right thigh. She pulled on her training shoes and tied her long blue hair into a high pony tail.

"Ready to go?" She asked Shadow.

"What about breakfast?" Her mom said from the door.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Hinata said embarrassed as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed a backpack and filled it with energy bars, fruit and bottles of water. She also threw in a towel for the sweat and plenty of kunai and stars among other weapons. "Bye mother, love you." She said as she rushed out the door with Shadow on her heels.

Hinata went straight for that forest opening she saw yesterday to check it out. She kept walking until she found a nice clearing with a few logs, perfect for training and it was pretty far from civilization so she could concentrate better.

"I wonder if you have any training at all." Hinata wondered as she examined Shadow. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a couple of kunai. "Do you know how to fetch?" She finished asking and threw a kunai toward one of the logs. Shadow remained still, staring at her master curiously. "Guess not." Hinata said with a sigh. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She said.

Hinata crouched down and Shadow came to her. Hinata held the kunai out and she sniffed it curiously. "This? It's dangerous. Danger. No." Hinata said, trying to explain. Shadow looked into her masters eyes and then down at the weapon. Then the animal took a few steps back and sat down. Hinata sighed and went toward the log, picking the kunai off the wood. She tossed them aside, stepped into her offensive position and started hitting the log with her regular attack. This went on for a while and Shadow watched as she used her gentle fist to hit the log.

Hinata kept training for hours and Shadow watched intently the whole time and just waited patiently for her master to finish. Then, in the bushes from the left, she heard something. She couldn't make out what it was in time and she was forcefully tackled to the ground. She rolled over and crouched into an attacking position and growled.

Hinata heard all of the commotion and turned quickly only to have three kunai fly by her head and go into the log, framing her face. Her eyes went wide and before she could act, someone walked out of the bushes with a grin on his face.

Hinata fell to the ground and put her hand over her racing heart. He walked up to her and chuckled, "You should have felt me coming minutes ago. Are you sure you're a real ninja?" He asked.

Hinata glared at him and came to her feet, squaring herself to him and glaring into his eyes. They stared at each other for a minute and then they simultaneously jumped apart, taking their fighting stance.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" He asked. Hinata pulled out a kunai and shot it at him all in one quick, swift movement. He barely had time to roll out of the way. He got up and smirked, "Alright then."

He ran at her and threw a punch toward her ribs, careful not to hit her too hard but to his surprise she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. He jumped to his feet and huffed. He came over and tried for a roundhouse kick and it connected with her cheek. She fell to the ground.

His eyes widened in fear. She didn't move and had her face turned away from him. A blow like that wouldn't knock her out, would it? He came closer to her and when he leaned to touch her, she moved so quickly and had him with his back on the floor by kicking his feet from under him. She pounced and pinned him to the ground.

"That was cheating!" He growled angrily.

"You never put up any rules, Inuzuka." She said simply.

"This isn't over, Hyuga." He hissed and threw her off. He got up and she did as well, both running at each other. Kiba pulled his arm back in a fist and was sure he would connect but something connected to his stomach first, causing the air to be knocked out of him. He looked up at her and she was waiting for him to recover in a defensive stance. This is when he noticed that she held her arms out with her hands opened with her palms outward. She couldn't have hit him with that, right?

"What was that?" He asked, slightly out of breath. He hadn't expected it at all so it got him well.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That!" He said, pointing to his stomach.

"Oh. A gentle fist. It's my clans fighting style. Though I didn't use my chakra, otherwise you wouldn't be standing." She said, her voice almost a whisper. Kiba's trained ears heard her clearly though.

"Let's not get cocky, Hyuga." He said, straitening up. "Though that palm of yours packs a punch." He admitted. "I hadn't seen it coming." He said with a smile.

Hinata blushed. No one in her age group ever complemented her fighting skills before. Not like that at least. "T-Thank you. You're very fast, Kiba." She said, returning the complement.

"I know." He said simply with a chuckle, "How long have you been training out here?" He asked.

"I don't know. Few hours." She said, looking out at the sky. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I dunno. I guess Akamaru caught a whiff of your dog considering he dragged me here." He said as he picked up her bag and looked through it.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and snatched the bag from him. He had enough time to pull out an energy bar, "Excuse me!" She hissed as she zipped it shut. Kiba ignored her and opened the wrapper and took a bite out of the bar, eating half of it whole.

"You hungry?" He asked randomly. As if on cue her stomach rumbled and she blushed a deep red. Kiba laughed out loud, "I was headed over to Ichiraku's. Wanna come with me?" He asked.

Hinata's eyes widened like saucers and her entire face turned red. Kiba noticed and laughed again, "No, not like a date or anything! As friends." He assured her.

She let out a breath of relief and then her eyes widened again. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her phone, checking out the time. "Darn, it's almost 6:30!" She said as she packed up all of her things in a hurry.

"Got somewhere to be?" He asked as he watched her fumble for her things.

"I promised Sakura that I'd come along with her tonight so she could give me a tour of Konoha and then stop at Ichiraku's!" She explained.

"Oh." He said. She could have sworn she heard disappointment.

For some reason she felt bad, "I-I... I don't think she would mind if I bought along a friend." She said, looking away from him. Kiba grinned. "I-I mean if you want to!" She added nervously.

"Well..." He waited a bit to make her more nervous. He was going to say yes, he didn't have anything better to do all day, he trained everyday last week. "Sure." He said with a shrug.

"Great!" She said happily but then cleared her throat, "I mean, okay." She said dumbly. "I-I have to go clean up and get ready first so-"

"That's okay, I'll wait. I bet your couch is real comfy." He said, pushing her ahead.

"W-What?" She asked but he ignored her and they remained silent until they reached Hinata's apartment. Hinata was so nervous as to how this would turn out. She instantly remembered she forgot the keys again. Without thinking, she did it the old fashioned way, "MOM!" She yelled and heard a 'Coming!' soon after.

"Don't you have the keys to the place?" Kiba asked. His voice made Hinata jump. When he wasn't shouting his voice was deep and... sexy. Hinata screamed in her head and knocked on the door frantically until it opened which was seconds later.

"Oh, Hinata, you're home early-" Hinata's mother stopped speaking and stared at the tall boy behind her daughter in disbelief. "Hi-Hinata," Her eye twitched, "i-is that a," She grinned gleefully, "a boy!" She shrieked in a very girly way. Hinata wanted to die.

Kiba grinned and threw his arm over Hinata's shoulders casually, "Sure am, Mrs. Hyuga." He said with a chuckle. Hinata's eye twitched and she found the confidence to elbow him in the gut to shut him up.

"I'm going up to take a shower to meet with Sakura and Kiba is going to join us so I was wondering if he could wait here." Hinata said, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

Her mother seemed to think about it carefully as she eyed Kiba. "Well, I was just about to leave to buy some groceries, we're almost out of food." She said. She looked at Kiba, measuring him up, "Can I trust you to let you stay here alone with my daughter? No funny business?" She asked quizzically.

Kiba lost his grin and took his arm off of Hinata, putting it on the back of his head and rubbed it, "Well, of course. I wouldn't hurt her." He said honestly, looking away in embarrassment.

Her mother thought a bit more and looked at Hinata, looking for her opinion. "I trust him, mom." Hinata whispered at her mother though Kiba heard and hid his blush.

"Well, alright then. I'll be back later. Be careful you two." She warned as she left. She yelped and the two teens turned to see Akamaru sniffing her curiously.

"It's okay. He's harmless unless I say otherwise." Kiba said, calling Akamaru over.

"Oh, mom!" Hinata called out and then ran into her room and back down in a flash with some money in her hand. "Buy Shadow some dog food, please." She said, tossing the money to her mom who easily caught it. With that, she was on her way and the rest were inside the house.

Hinata turned to Kiba who was examining the large apartment. Hinata giggled when his nose started to wiggle as he sniffed the air in the place. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just cute the way you act like a dog at times." She said, hiding her smile behind her small fist.

Kiba gave her a skeptical look. "Cute?" She nodded. "Well," He smirked to himself, "It's cute the way you always blush." He said. Hinata felt her face get hot and turned quickly so he wouldn't see the blush though she knew he saw it already.

"Y-You can sit on the couch there. Don't break anything." She said before running into her room. She grabbed her underwear and a towel and was in the bathroom in a matter of minutes. She showered, shaved and washed her long hair. She wrapped her towel around herself and untangled her hair. Once she finished, she walked across the hall and into her room to get dressed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Kiba sitting on her bed, going through her CD's. He dropped the case and his eyes went wide as he stood to his feet with his hands held up in defense. He looked over to where the scream came from and broke into a mega nose bleed at the sight before him. Hinata half naked wrapped only in a towel. He could see all of her long, smooth legs that she never seemed to show.

Hinata panicked and threw random things at him while screaming. She even threw her wall clock at him. He held his arms over his head protectively as he tried to exit the room, "Stop screaming! I'm going, just let me out!" He said, pushing past her quickly. He heard her gasp and wondered if he stepped on her or something so he looked back and wish he hadn't. He hit the ground.

Hinata quickly picked her towel up and her face was burning all the way to her ears. She heard a loud thud and saw that Kiba had passed out in the hall. She considered waking him up but decided she should get dressed first.

She shut her door and frantically searched for an outfit. She pulled on black skinny jeans with rips, a white v-neck t-shirt and threw a black biker vest over it. She tripped while pulling on a pair of stylish combat boots and then opened her door to see Kiba still passed out on the floor. She looked at him for a moment and noticed how calm he looked with that smile on his face. She decided she should leave him in peace so she could finish up calmly.

She french braided her hair sideways, leaving her bangs out. She put on clear strawberry flavored lip gloss, black liner which made her eyes pop a lot and mascara that gave her eyes a darker look. She didn't like too much makeup. She pulled on a long chain with nice little charms on it like a rose, a sparrow, a needle and loose chains. To finish, she put on her favorite perfume which was Harajuku: Baby and some deodorant.

She walked over to the still unconscious Kiba and knelt next to his head. She poked his side but he didn't move. She didn't want to wake him up, the man saw her in her underwear, God knows what he's going to say! She tapped his cheek gently and he grumbled something incomprehensible. She tried it again a few times until he finally stirred and opened his eyes.

His eyes adjusted and Hinata's blushing face came into view. He smiled sweetly, "Ready to go? I'm starving." He said as he got up and then helped her up after.

"W-Well actually, we have to wait for Sakura. She's coming here to pick me up at seven." She said, walking downstairs.

"Fine." He said with a roll of his eyes. "You look nice, Hinata." He said. Hinata froze suddenly and he ran into her. "Whoa. Are you okay?" He asked as he walked around her to look at her face. Her eyes were wide and her face was red. Kiba clueless as ever waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?" He called. "Hinata!" He shouted, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized, walking past him and sitting on the couch. She already had her cellphone and wallet in her pockets so she just had to wait.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they waited. Hinata stole a glance at him and noticed how cute he looked with what he was wearing. He had a pair of regular skinny jeans (not too tight to make him look gay, just formfitting), a white t-shirt and a red button-up shirt and worn out red converse with black laces.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hinata got up and answered the door and stood frozen when she saw that Sakura wasn't alone. Behind her was Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara. There was one more she didn't recognize. She doesn't remember meeting him yesterday.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Um... I hope you don't mind." She said, pointing back to the group.

Hinata blinked a few times rapidly and then shook her head to shake off the surprise, "It's fine. More time to get to know you all." She said with a sheepish laugh, barely audible.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Kiba walk up behind Hinata from inside the apartment. As a matter of fact, everyone's faces were that of shock and disbelief and confusion. Hinata looked at all of them curiously. She turned to what everyone was staring at with dropped jaws. Kiba was right behind her, leaning on the door frame as if he owned the place.

Hinata caught up and her face went red with embarrassment. She waved her hands in front of her face frantically, "It's not what you think! He was just waiting here since I invited him to come along with us." She explained.

Kiba scoffed, "Then why did you let me see you half naked?" He said with a smirk. The guys all had a nosebleed and Sakura and Tenten's eyes twitched. Hinata turned her head slowly with a glare that would knock anyone dead. Kiba's smirk vanished in half a second and in the other half, he was looking at Hinata with fear.

Hinata shoved him inside the apartment and slammed the door shut. Sakura jumped back when she heard a loud crashing sound and what seemed like something beating on a person. She then heard Kiba's screams and running in the apartment. Everyone stayed still when the noise stopped. Then the door opened and they all gasped. Hinata walked out, fixing her hair.

"Ready to go?" She asked, walking past everyone. They all turned back to the apartment and Kiba came out, falling onto the door frame for support. His hair was messed up, his button-up shirt was only half on and he was missing a shoe. He also had red hand marks over his face along with scratches. He was panting and still looked scared.

They all made a note to self to never cross Hinata's line. Kiba straitened up and pulled on his button-up shirt, fixed his hair and pulled on his shoe. He took a deep breath and stumbled out of the apartment. He ordered Akamaru to stay in the apartment to keep Shadow company since Hinata didn't trust her with people yet.

They all followed Hinata hurriedly so she wouldn't get angrier.

* * *

_**This was a little crazy and boring but I tried my best. It's been two years after all. You all get this chapter and well, let me know if you want me to continue this and I just want you all to remember that I had stated in my authors note that there are no official couples as of yet!**_

_**Thank you all for reading and please review! If you add story as favorite, let me know exactly why you did it. In other words, tell me what you think!**_

_**This story is full of crack stuff O_o**_


End file.
